buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis was the ability to create and manipulate fire. Magic practitioners achieved pyrokinesis through spells while certain demons and other magical creatures had this as a natural ability. Variations Fire Conjuration Fire Conjuration was the general ability to create fire by magic. *Xander Harris once accidentally set a book on fire by casually reading out the words "Iibrum incendere". *Willow Rosenberg once magically lit a barbecue. Willow mentioned that a witch who performed this spell had to be careful to balance the elements. A second later, a rainstorm began. However, Willow fiercely denied messing up the spell. *Kleynach Demons had some sort of flame-based power. *Tara used a fire spell offensively against the Hellions, albeit to little effect. *Willow once escaped the grasp of a demon by lighting it on fire with a spell. *During her time as a dark witch, Willow created a fireball from the wreckage of the Magic Box and make it track down Andrew Wells and Jonathan Levinson destroy them. Though Buffy Summers managed to save them, the ball caused a rather large impact, breaking a hole into the ground of the Sunnydale Cemetery and trapping Buffy and Dawn within it. * After murder a number of people at the Sky Temple, the Beast used their corpses to form the Eye of Fire, thus conjuring a Rain of Fire. * Charles Gunn mentioned that Angel had banished a clan of pyro warlocks into a hell dimension."The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco" *Wesley conjured fireballs in his hand while fighting Cyvus Vail"Not Fade Away. Organic Having a body consisting of fire, granting them fire-related powers. *By 1999, Angel mention to have fighting Fire demons, with Buffy Summers, in a cave next to Sunnydale Beach. * As part of the Demon Trials, Spike had to fight a demon with fiery fists. *Beck was granted with pyrokinesis when she bonded with a Fire Elemental. *A unidentified demon was one of the Champions hired by the Demon Lords for to attack Angel Investigations during the Fall of Los Angeles, had a body composed of a red flame. *Lorelahn had fired arms which he used to fight. *A unidentified female demon working for Mal Fraser had a body constituted by a green and fluorescent flame. Faith Lehane eliminated her by throwing her a gas lighter. Incineration Incineration referred to completely destroying an object's or being's structure by engulfing it with heat or flames. * The Judge could 'burn' the humanity out of any being. This would cause the victim to literally 'burn' and disintegrate in a matter of seconds. However, beings without any sense of humanity were safe, as with the case of Angelus. * After murdering Warren Mears, Willow set his body alight, causing it to burn into nothing. However, it was discovered that Amy Madison kept his body unharmed yet still skinned, making the illusion that his body was destroyed. * The lower being D'Hoffryn was able to kill one of his own Vengeance Demons, Halfrek, by having her burst into flames until nothing was left. * Gargoyles had the power to fire laser beams from their eyes that disintegrated targets. Combustion Combustion referred to causing an object or person to spontaneously catch fire. * According to Giles, in most cases, rage was a cause to the spontaneously combust when the person was terribly angry or upset. * Catherine Madison made a Sunnydale High student's hand spontaneously combust during an audition for the cheerleading squad. * The demon Sweet could alter reality in an area to make its people burst out song and dance. This living musical would cause some individuals to dance so intensely they would combust in flames and burn to death. This happened to an unnamed tap dancer and almost to Buffy during her performance of "Something to Sing About". Heat Generation Heat Generation was the ability to raise temperature and emit heat. * The females of the Oden-Tal species could generate heat due to their ko, allowing them to fry other beings to death with a touch. This was uncontrollable during the stages of maturation and they were required to be kept in cold containment. * When Dark Willow hunted after Warren, he managed to trap her in some sort of cage made of water. Channeling magic through her eyes, Willow generated heat, causing the cage to break down. Fire Breathing Fire Breathing was the ability to release a stream of fire from once's mouth. * When Dawn was briefly possessed by the demon created via thaumogenesis, she attacked the other Scoobies by breathing fire at them. * Dragons naturally could breath fire. * Kelgor's familiar resembled a giant bird that could breath fire. Others * The Lowell House poltergeist manifestations were able to cause strange occurrences like the fire of the fireplace throwing itself on a student. * The two-headed demon in the sewers beneath Kenyard School for Girls was described by Cordelia to have the ability to breathe fire, although closer inspection by both Wesley and Gunn proved the demon was producing fire from somewhere else, possibly from its behind. Spells *Tara Maclay's fire spell (Incendire) *''Ignis Incede '' *Ring of Fire *Willow Rosenberg's fire spell Appearances * "Witch" * "Surprise" * "Innocence" * "She" * "Superstar" * "Where the Wild Things Are" * "Buffy vs. Dracula" * "Blood Money" * "Reprise" * "Bargaining, Part Two" * "After Life" * "Once More, With Feeling" * "Villains" * "Two to Go" * "Selfless" * "Apocalypse, Nowish" * "After the Fall, Part Five" * "Time of Your Life, Part Three" * "Time of Your Life, Part Four" * "Live Through This" Category:Abilities